Conatus/Jen
Jen is a character in Conatus and the first character created by CSketch. She's the fifth character created for the game, and the fifth of the 10 free characters available. Background Jen came from a factory known only as "Dream Factory", working to create the first synthetic humans, in other words, humans that would be almost entirely artifical so they could continue the human race after their extinction, Jen was one of the first prototypes and the closest to success, though still deemed a failure for failing to replicate human organs that could be easily exchangeable (in a test for testing out this function she lost her arm permanently, which had to be replaced with a bionic arm). During her time at Dream Factory she happened to bond with a little boy that was a failed prototype for a number of reasons, to the point where she eventually broke factory rules and broke him out. As a punishment for breaking factory rules, Dream Factory modified her ability to survive heat into a need for heat in an attempt to scare her into remaining inside the factory, however, after receiving a mysterious anonymous tip claiming that the boy she broke out is currently residing in Grimnore and is awaiting her, she broke out too and headed to Grimnore in an attempt to catch up and find her old friend. Appearance Jen looks like a normal human with red hair, a red coat and a black shirt, as well as back pants and brown boots. However, her left arm is replaced by a futuristic-looking bionic arm connected to her torso through a set of wires that travel up her neck. Jen's bionic arm also has an effect on her torso itself which, while it can't be seen in the game normally, you can see glowing orbs, wires and...something seemingly pumping blood through the rest of her body through thin clothing. Another particular aspect is that she's always seen wearing headphones with antennae, these headphones seem to never come off, even when she's struck by powerful attacks with a lot of knockback. Above her head is a floating hologram of a small flame that becomes smaller the lower her Heat Meter gets. Personality Jen is a serious woman, seeming cold on the outside due to her apathy towards others. Jen doesn't care for games or fun, only accomplishing her current goal, however, deep inside she is a nice person, however this is a side she only shows to very few people. Gameplay Jen's a very unique playable character, as she doesn't posses Vigor, which means she does not need to eat in order to survive or exhert energy in order to perform tasks such as climbing or sprinting, however, she does have a "Heat Meter" in exchange, and the more time you spend away from the heat, the weaker and weaker Jen becomes statwise until she finally dies (though when she does die she leaves behind a decently-sized explosion), and if the player is in a cold area the meter will deplete even faster. In terms of stats, Jen isn't very good with ranged attacks but is a lot better with direct close range attacks, an area in which she is very strong, not to mention that she's pretty fast while running. Jen's stats combined with her mechanic create an interesting dilemma for her; her stats make her a great character for running out and performing hard tasks and combat, but her mechanic makes it hard for her to stay away from heat for too long, this means that the lpayer has to figure out a good balance for both in order to be able to take advantage of Jen's great stats and lack of Vigor while also getting a good dose of heat every so often to avoid death. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Trivia *Jen's entire character was based on two separate dreams that the author, CSketch, had, the first having Jen coming back to a factory looking for her "little brother", and the second having her in a world reminiscent of Grimnore. **The factory that created Jen, "Dream Factory", is named in reference to this. Category:Conatus Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Subpages